


Learn to Love

by Mapachi



Category: 1TEAM (Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV), 소년24 | BOYS24 (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forbidden Love, but don't quote me on it, may continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Rubin wishes she was born into another family, one that wasn't the king and queen of the kingdom so she could be free to marry whoever she wanted him to.But she wasn't, she was the princess and was to marry the prince of another kingdom no matter who her heart truly belonged to.





	Learn to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> I've been playing with this idea for a while now, I always wanted to write Rubin as actual royalty and I finally did.  
> I hope you like this!

Rubin wishes she had been born into another family.

 

That doesn’t mean she doesn’t love her parents oh no, she loves them both dearly and she knows she is loved back by them, she was spoiled rotten all her life and never was neglected. That’s not why she would have liked to be born somewhere else.

 

The reason is simple really, hell the reason is walking next to her right now.

 

A young black-haired boy, a year younger than her but taller, his shoulders pushed back and his back straight as he carried himself the way they both are taught to do. His face is a handsome one, skin white and without marks, naturally red lips, black eyelashes longer than hers, a small rounded nose, a jaw that gives the impression if she were to touch it she would end up with a cut on her fingers.

 

He is well behaved and treats her respectfully, his arm is nice to hold onto she thinks if she had to say something about it. The man had done nothing to make her dislike him, to make her want to leave the garden they are strolling in, but she couldn’t want to do anything else other than that.

 

Rubin wants to leave, desires she could storm her way back inside, hide in her bedroom and never see the black-haired man again in her life but she of course knows that is impossible, knows that’s a childish wish that won’t become true no matter how hard she wished.

 

Rubin was engaged to marry this man.

 

She had been since she was born for she was the first-born princess from her kingdom and he was the prince of the neighbor kingdom. Their parents wanted to unite their kingdoms with their marriage.

 

Rubin would marry this black-haired man, a stranger that she had just meet that afternoon, in less than a year and she would have to follow him back to his kingdom where she would spend her whole life by his side as he reigned over it once his father stepped down the throne.

 

 _“Princess? Are you perhaps tired? If so we could rest we’ve been walking for a long time now,”_ Rubin is taken out of her daydream, she turns to look at the man’s black eyes that stare at her worriedly and she notes his worry is sincere.

 

 _“I am fine prince Hangyeom, but I think I’d like to rest for now,”_ Hangyeom nods his head and directs them to walk towards the table the castle staff had prepared under the shadow of a big tree. Rubin was unable to hide her smile when she spotted the desserts that were being placed on the table, the slice of cake with strawberries already lifting her mood.

 

She eats in silence as the prince talks enough for the both of them and like that the time passes until she judges its enough for her to excuse herself without being rude. Hangyeom stands up following her move, offering to escort her back inside with a charming smile on his lips but she lifts her hand to decline him, telling him she’ll be fine without him escorting her.

 

She has her personal guard to do so.

 

At the mention of the guard that had been following them all this time Hangyeom looks behind her, his eyes staring into the shorter man’s eyes, no doubt judging him for his thinner frame and she knows he doesn’t look strong enough to be a guard, especially the princess’ personal one, but he is skillful enough he doesn’t need the brute strength to ensure her safety.

 

She had asked for him personally to her father and her father had not questioned her, he was unable to resist her puppy eyes and had agreed immediately to her request.

 

“Thank you for the lovely afternoon prince Hangyeom, it was a pleasure to spend it with you,” Rubin bows respectfully gaining back his attention, the prince hurrying to bow and thank her back, promising to spend dinner with her and she had to resist the frown that wanted to show on her face.

 

Rubin finally makes her way back inside the castle, the doors being opened for her, the maids and buttlers bowing to her as she makes her way down the castle hallways and up the stairs all the way through the castle until she is finally standing in front of her bedroom doors, the maids opening it for her and right before they close it behind her she asks them to leave.

 

Now that she is alone she lets out a deep sigh, her shoulders sagging before she allows herself to fall down on her big and soft bed.

 

_“He seems nice,”_

 

Well, she was not completely alone of course.

 

Rubin sits up to glare at her guard, the man not cowering under her gaze and instead looks back right into her eyes. She pouts and that makes the trick, her guard sighing before he moves towards her until he stands right in front of her looking down at her.

 

_“He’s not you Sungho,”_

Rubin whines, using the tone she always uses that makes Sungho give in to her whims, the man frowning because there is nothing he can do to give her what she wants this time around. No matter how much his princess wants to not marry the black-haired prince, how her heart longs to be with her guard instead, he can’t do anything about it.

 

_“Princess I can’t do anything about it you know this,”_

 

Sungho tries to reason making Rubin sigh again, her lower lip trembling as she pouts and looks away, her bright eyes shining with unshed tears that pull at Sungho’s heartstrings. The guard doesn’t think twice before he reaches down to cup the princess’ chin and makes her look up at him, his thumb brushing across her lower lip and she gets the sign, his silent way of asking her to stop pouting.

 

_“I know you can’t do anything Sungho but…”_

 

Sungho sits down next to her, his hand now cupping her face and caressing her cheek, his other hand reaching to wrap around one of hers. He doesn’t say anything else and Rubin leans closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

 

She can feel a tear escape her when Sungho presses a gentle kiss on top of her head. How much she wishes she could spend her life with him, she doesn’t need the luxury of being a princess, she just wants to be with the one man that owns her heart.

 

Rubin had basically grown up with Sungho by her side, he was the son of the king’s personal guard and was raised in the castle where he lived with his father, his mother having died at childbirth. The king had a close friendship with his guard and so he allowed his child to play with Rubin who had been an only child for a long time, her little brother Hyunsuk having been born until she was 8.

 

She remembered running in the garden with Sungho, learning to make flower crowns with him in a sunny afternoon, stealing pastries from the kitchen just for the fun of it, sneaking out of her bedroom late at night to hide in the library with him, learned to ride a horse with his help, spend hours by a castle window watching him swing a sword when practicing.

 

It was when she was with him that her heart fluttered for the first time, his face the one that appeared in her dreams, his voice that soothed her when she felt upset about the pressure of being a princess, his presence that made her feel safe, his laugh what could brighten her whole day, his smile her favorite sight.

 

Sungho was her first love and she was sure he would be her last one too.

 

_“Prince Hangyeom is a good man, he’ll treat you right I’m sure, you’ll learn to love him princess,”_

 

Rubin doesn’t dare look up, she shakes her head against Sungho’s shoulder, turning her face to hide her face against him, her free hand balling into a fist that she lifts to hit at his chest, her shoulders shaking as she silently cries.

 

_“I don’t want to learn to love him, I already love you,”_

 

She mumbles, Sungho letting go of her hand to place it on the small of her back and pulling her closer to him, a quiet apology leaving his chapped lips. Rubin has never heard Sungho say what she feels towards him, but she doesn’t question his love to her, she knows her feelings are mutual, Sungho shows it on the way he looks at her, in the gentle way he kisses her when no one is around, how he holds her against him.

 

As if to reply her feelings Sungho lifts her face staring right into her shining eyes, his dark gaze warm and with the same heartache she feels, the same longing she has. Rubin closes her eyes as Sungho leans down, feeling his breath across her lips before he’s kissing her in a way he hadn’t done like before.

 

There’s this desperation in the way he kisses her that had never been there, as if he is trying to show how much he wants them to stay together. Rubin kisses back with as much fervor, her hands going up to grab at his hair and pull him closer, her heart beating so quick against her chest she feels like she’ll die if they stop or keep going.

 

It doesn’t take much thought to realize where this desperation is coming from. They had known all their lives that this day would eventually happen, the day Rubin would meet the man she is supposed to spend her life with, the man that is going to take her away, but they really hadn’t been prepare for it. Having meet Hangyeom made everything realer, it didn’t seem a far away day anymore, they had spent the whole afternoon with Rubin walking next to a man that was not Sungho, her arm wrapped around his, her smiles being sent to the prince instead and Sungho had been standing behind all that time.

 

Before the kiss can keep deepening Sungho leans back, Rubin following him with a whimper, but she is stopped by Sungho’s hold on her face, she opens her eyes and finds Sungho giving her a small sad smile. They both know they can’t do anything more than share those secret kisses.

 

_“Lean down with me?”_

 

Sungho frowns opening his mouth to deny her request but Rubin pouts again, leaning down on the bed and pulling him down with her. Sungho sighs as Rubin buries her face against his chest, her arms wrapping around his chest and takes in a deep breath, all she can hear is Sungho’s breathing and beating heart.

 

There’s still enough time before Rubin needs to be prepared for having dinner with prince Hangyeom, enough time for Rubin to take a nap in Sungho’s arms, the place where she feels the most secure at, her favorite place. Sungho wraps his arms around her, hugging her closer as he places his chin on top of her head, the princess sighing in content.

 

Rubin will have to be satisfied with these secret moments she shares with Sungho, for this is everything she can have as a princess with her guard, but if this is everything she can have with him she’ll take it for her guard is the only man who her heart belongs to.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it!  
> I finally have a laptop so I may write longer one shots again.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments are really appreciated!! No matter how short~  
> Kudos and suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
